


Nocne świnki morskie

by hasnik



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish, Season 2
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasnik/pseuds/hasnik
Summary: Boo dawno temu zarządziła, że będą kawiarnią otwartą do ostatniego klienta.
Relationships: Fleabag & Priest (Fleabag)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Nocne świnki morskie

**Author's Note:**

> Fikaton, dzień pierwszy - [prompt](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=26501#p471206).  
> 

Najwyższy czas, żeby już zamknąć. Dochodzi północ, a od ponad dwóch godzin wszystko wylatuje jej z rąk, włącznie z tym przerażającym kubkiem ze złowrogo szczerzącą zęby krwiożerczą świnką morską, którego roztrzaskania nie będzie żałować. Brakuje jej energii, żeby stać o własnych siłach, więc opiera się o ladę, przeczuwając, że zaraz zsunie się na podłogę i zaśnie, z zaplamionym fartuchem w roli poduszki.

Ale Boo dawno temu zarządziła, że będą kawiarnią „otwartą do ostatniego klienta”, a przy stolikach wciąż siedzi parę osób, więc proszę bardzo, zaczeka, aż wyjdzie ostatni klient, nigdzie się jej nie śpieszy. Kiedyś, już po zamknięciu drzwi na klucz, otworzyłyby wino i sprzątałyby, śpiewając durne piosenki, do których Boo przygrywałaby na ukulele. Dzisiaj zapewne samotnie przewróci się na ziemię, zanim w ogóle zdąży znaleźć butelkę wina.

Spośród trzech ostatnich klientów żaden nie robi niczego jakkolwiek interesującego.

Wśród nich jest nieogolony facet pod trzydziestkę, niezłe ramiona, T-shirt zbyt sprany, żeby dało się rozszyfrować nadruk. Od paru godzin nieruchomo wpatruje się w ekran telefonu, co jakiś czas poprawiając jedynie słuchawkę wysuwającą się z ucha. Mężczyzna trzy stoliki obok siedzi równie nieruchomo, ale wygląda starzej, chociaż to może tylko kwestia oświetlającego go ekranu laptopa, podkreślającego cienie pod oczami i zmarszczone czoło. Nawet nie tknął swojej kanapki. Na samym końcu, jakaś kobieta w jej wieku ma przed sobą otwartą książkę, ale od dawna nie przewróciła żadnej strony. W eleganckiej marynarce, wręcz krzyczącej, że jej właścicielka Zajmuje Się Czymś Ważnym, i nienagannym makijażu, wygląda groteskowo przy małym stoliku w najdalszym rogu. Powinna być teraz na jakimś uroczystym bankiecie, wygłaszając przemówienie o rosnącej roli kobiet w biznesie, w towarzystwie bardzo szykownych i znaczących w branży znajomych. A nie tutaj, gdzie całą jej postać otaczają wiszące na ścianie zdjęcia świnek morskich w kolorowych ramkach.

Gdyby to była Rozgadana Środa, mogłaby podejść do każdego z nich i zadać jakieś nietaktowne, wścibskie pytanie, które sprawiłoby, że popatrzyliby na nią z oburzeniem. Ale już wie, do czego prowadzi takie spojrzenie: po chwili wahania zaczęliby mówić, aż w końcu skończyliby wypłakując się w jej fartuch, opowiadając całą historię swojego żałosnego życia, nie szczędząc przy tym żadnych upokarzających szczegółów i niewygodnych faktów; przeszczęśliwi, że ktoś chce ich wysłuchać. (No dobra, to wcale nie zdarza się _aż tak_ często).

Być może to jej wina; nie nadaje się do tej roboty. Boo byłaby dużo lepszą osobą do wysłuchiwania smutnych klientów; nie śmiałaby się w niewłaściwych momentach i potrafiłaby ich uspokoić jedną z jej niespodziewanych uwag, które teraz może po niej jedynie powtarzać. Nie martw się, Przypadkowy Kliencie. Istnieje powód, dla którego na końcu ołówków dodają gumki do ścierania.

Boo byłaby dużą lepszą osobą w ogóle.

Dzisiaj i tak nie ma Rozgadanej Środy, dzisiaj dobiega do końca Zupełnie Zwyczajny Poniedziałek, który za parę minut ustąpi miejsca Zupełnie Zwyczajnemu Wtorku. A coś jej podpowiada, że żadnego z dzisiejszych klientów nie będzie tu za dwa dni z powrotem.

Przestaje ich obserwować (nie oszukujmy się: są strasznie nudni) na rzecz prawdziwej właścicielki tego biznesu.

– Jest w tobie więcej życia niż w nas wszystkich, Hilary – stwierdza cicho, przyglądając się jak świnka trąca lekko łapkami niedojedzony kawałek marchewki, popiskując radośnie. To właściwie jedyny dźwięk, jaki rozlega się w kawiarni; po chwili akompaniuje mu odgłos pazurków niespokojnie drapiących o ściany klatki.

A później dołącza do niego skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi, w których zjawia się On: w ciemnej sutannie i z bladą twarzą wygląda jak duch, który właśnie wyłonił się z półmroku pogrążonej we śnie ulicy, gotowy wysłuchać ich wszystkich grzechów.

Jego śmiech natychmiast rujnuje to wrażenie.

– Byłem pewien, że już będzie tutaj zamknięte!

To nadejście burzy cały spokój tej nocy. Trzech ostatnich klientów unosi głowy i w ich zamglonych spojrzeniach błyszczy zdziwienie, gdy przyglądają się tej dziwnej istocie, która przywróciła ich do rzeczywistości. Nagle wszyscy podnoszą się naraz, hałaśliwie zbierają swoje rzeczy, dopijają kawę i wychodzą na ulicę, mamrocząc pod nosem pożegnania.

Zaskoczenie paraliżuje ją na chwilę, ale kiedy mija, w jej głowie pojawia się tysiąc myśli jednocześnie. Prostuje się gwałtownie i wygładza fartuch. Czy on naprawdę tutaj stoi? Co robił w tej okolicy? O tej porze? Czy te plamy na fartuchu są bardzo widoczne?

– Otwarte do ostatniego klienta – wyjaśnia i czuje przypływ ulgi, gdy słyszy jak pewnie i spokojnie brzmi jej głos. Zjawił się tutaj w środku nocy bez żadnego powodu, i co z tego? Dlaczego miałaby się tym przejąć?

– To wspaniale, bo możesz już zamknąć, ja nie jestem klientem. I skoro nie jesteś zajęta… Mógłbym zabrać cię w jedno miejsce, chciałem ci pokazać…

W jego oczach pojawia się dokładnie ten sam łobuzerski błysk w oku, na który zwróciła uwagę jako pierwszy, wtedy przy prawie-tylko-rodzinnej kolacji.

– Muszę tu jeszcze posprzątać – przerywa mu i macha ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, próbując wskazać cały ten bałagan, którym trzeba się zająć.

– Mogę ci pomóc – odpowiada, podwijając rękawy sutanny, a jego twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech.

I, słodki Jezu, _ten uśmiech_.


End file.
